


internet sensation of 2004

by mildlydiscouraging



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Discussion of Insurance, Gen, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Parkour, Set Up By Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex's car was his pride and joy. Aside from maintaining his 4.3 GPA and graduating in less than four years, getting a car had been his main goal. He saved every damn cent that didn't go to instant ramen or those hand warmer things and bought this cheap little hatchback and named it Charlie. Well, okay, all the money he didn't spend on ramen, hand warmers, or Netflix, because he was not giving up <i>Always Sunny</i> marathons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	internet sensation of 2004

**Author's Note:**

> [you tried to ‘parkour’ over my car but ended up busting my windshield, you’re lucky you’re cute au](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com/post/138495110879/)
> 
>  
> 
> title a quote from that one scene in the office

Alex's car was his pride and joy. Aside from maintaining his 4.3 GPA and graduating in less than four years, getting a car had been his main goal. He saved every damn cent that didn't go to instant ramen or those hand warmer things and bought this cheap little hatchback and named it Charlie. Well, okay, all the money he didn't spend on ramen, hand warmers, or Netflix, because he was not giving up _Always Sunny_ marathons. He was allowed free time, between his eight classes and five clubs and two jobs and numerous internships.

Anyway, Alex loved his car, loved his Charlie. He wasn't a gearhead, to be fair, but he washed it every day when it was nice out and never let anyone put their feet up on the dash and emptied it of trash (but not textbooks cuz seriously, he had no place to put them all) every night. He loved it more than he could ever love another human being. He would _die_ for that car.

So when he walks out of his dorm with Lafayette just in time to see some random kid jump onto his hood and smash in his windshield, Alex is a little angry. Really, he's livid, almost actually seeing red. If it weren't for Lafayette's warning hand on his elbow, he totally would've launched himself at the guy, who is now stutteringly apologizing as he picks glass out of his sweater.

"What are you doing." Alex is proud of himself for not shouting, although he doesn't quite manage to nail the question aspect. The tall guy on the other side of the car is half laughing, half cringing. Alex doesn't blame him; if it wasn't his car, he'd probably be literally rolling on the floor.

"Dude, I'm so sorry," the guy says as he eases himself out of the crater in Alex's windshield, "I totally didn't mean to do that, fuck, okay, this was a mistake." He sighs and runs a hand through his curly, beautiful hair, dislodging a couple more shards of glass. Alex is suddenly caught off guard by how attractive the guy is, but he's still too angry to think that hard about it.

"Sorry," he continues, "my name's John, John Laurens, and I accidentally parkoured through your windshield."

"You...?" Alex can't even finish the question. This is partially because he's still incredibly mad, and partially because he just realized the guy has a shit ton of freckles, oh no.

"I know, I know," John interrupts. "It was stupid, I shouldn't've done it."

His friend interrupts, choking off his laughter for the time being. "John does a lot of stupid shit. He's pretty much the most reckless and thoughtless person I know. This, though," he gestures at John, who is still shaking glass off himself, "This is definitely the worst."

"So you broke Charlie." Lafayette glances at him curiously—A monosyllabic Alex is a worrying Alex.

"Charlie?"

"He named his car," Lafayette chimes in.

John at least has the decency to look sheepish as he swings one shoe at the curb. "Yeah, I kinda did. It's just the windshield though! And I'll pay for it, I swear." Something about his button-up-and-sweater combo says he can. Immediately Alex mentally slaps himself for making assumptions and tries to focus back on the conversation. John is saying something about insurance?

"Oh," Alex says, "insurance, right..."

"Or not, that's cool. I've got some saved up for an Xbox, it's cool."

"...My name's Alex."

Smooth.

"Oh! Hi Alex." Lafayette is most _definitely_ snickering behind him, but Alex tries valiantly to keep a straight face. Just his luck that the guy that breaks his car is incredibly, tongue-numbingly attractive.

"Yeah..." Alex shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah." When he looks up again, Alex finds John already staring at him with a look that seems to reflect how Alex himself feels, although less angry-interested and more guilty-interested.

"So you're gonna pay for the window, right?" Lafayette pitches in. John finally looks away from Alex, seemingly just realizing for the first time that there are other people surrounding the mess.

"Of course," he rushes to say, "yeah, totally."

"Well, maybe you should get Alex's number so you can set it up for them to replace the glass, yes?"

"Yes." Except now John is looking at Alex again and his friend answers for him. Alex would feel weird about it if he wasn't so captivated by the way John somehow looks like a frog and a model at the same time. It's a good look, somehow.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alex sees Lafayette lift Alex's phone from his pocket and hand it to John's friend, who types a number into it and passes it back. John's eyes are _very_ sparkly.

"He'll be in touch," Lafayette says, shaking hands with the other man.

The sun peeks out from behind a cloud and Alex swears for a second it's just John because it wouldn't be that out of character. It does make him look away, though, and notice the weird knowing glances Lafayette and the friend are sharing.

He blinks once, twice, then says, "Did you guys just set us up? As though it was a business deal?"

John looks equally dubious, although also a little amused, when Alex picks up on and emulates immediately. Lafayette nods solemnly and taps the screen with one final flourish before handing Alex back his phone. A few seconds later, John takes a buzzing phone out of his own pocket and both look down to read whatever text it was Lafayette sent.

"And now you're... flirting with him? For me?"

"Someone had to do it." Lafayette looks off into the sky dramatically, ignoring the sun glinting off the broken glass directly into his eyes. John's friend is nodly wisely behind him, reading over John's shoulder the text that says, "You can break my windshield, just don't break my heart."

They look at each other as if to say their work there is done and walk off toward the library together.

"So... are you actually any good at parkour?" It gets John to laugh, which Alex had been pretty much dying to see. He can work with this... He can definitely work with this. As long as his car gets fixed.

**Author's Note:**

> this is stupid i'm sorry lmao
> 
> *backflip gainer to the trash can*
> 
> tumblr @[moonfullofstars](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com)


End file.
